The creation of a family of fighters
by Jasongameplay
Summary: A love story among many women
1. Chapter 1 (10-15 12:06:33)

Chapter 1

After defeating Bison, Chun li and Cammy decide to go out together to celebrate this victory during the events of Street fighter 5

Cammy saved Chun from a lethal attack and for a moment she realized how beautiful Chun Li was and had never noticed it after the events she was very thoughtful and thought only of her, on her thick, muscular legs, her large, full breasts and her white skin like snow and soft as a sedan and at least she hoped she was exited and her vaginal fluids were leaking and she found herself masturbating locally stroking her vagina, marching her left breast and biting her right nipple, passed and she reached very intense orgasm she messed up all her green may she had to hurry because the chun li was going to arrive me her apartment in Rio

Chun li arrived earlier than the match is Cammy is still all dirty she did not have school except change of steals, she was still stinking and sweaty after masturbation, just remember she was already exited more was not the time for this she had a very important guest her best friend Chun read in her usual costume a blue kimono, pantyhose showing her thick legs and while Cammy wore a green mayo, black pots, red gloves and beret.When Chun li hugged Cammy she felt the smell of her body is was delicious was exited and at the same time embarrassed because it is all sweaty and stinking to hear a silence between the embrace that Chun li gave in Cammy plus that silence was cut when Cammy tried to explain why it was that way

\- "Chun li sorry for this is that ... and ... I was working out and you arrived very early" Cammy was blushing

"Cammy, you're fine and you're too busy for me, even though you're sweaty." Cammy grew even more flushed.

\- "If you want I can wait you take a bath Cammy, no problem"

-I'm sure Chun li

\- "clear master" Chun li said in a voice that mixes excitement and passion and Cammy looked like it was going to explode

After 10 minutes Cammy was ready in her classic chun li li gave another tight hug and smelled the delicious smell of the blonde

\- Ready? So let's go

-Yes! Cammy said

After hours having fun the 2 arrived at the restaurant after asking for food they start the conversation

-Know Cammy I was thinking what I will do from now on since the man is the company that killed my father are destroyed? I do not think I have any plans, are you?

-Well I'm thinking and relate and create a family, a great

\- "Looks wonderful cammy you already have someone in mind?" Chun li asked with doubt is a little jealous

\- "Yes, I have" chun li made a face of disappointment and jealousy and asked "Who?"

"Well, she's very pretty." Chun li was desperate. "She's interesting and has the most beautiful legs in the world."

"She's a lucky woman," Chun li said with an air of sadness.

\- "I just did not confess to her, I do not know what to do Chun li" Cammy realized that her lover was jealous

"Well, if you were in the mood for me, Cammy, I would want you to call me for a date, and maybe I had fun alone in your house." Cammy blushed. She did not think that the woman who liked it either felt the same way or maybe even more. that she

After eating they went for a tour of the city of Rio was 10 o'clock at night and the 2 went to Cammy's house was not a big place but it was perfect for both of them to live Cammy made the tea and the favorite doses of Chun li e sat beside her the table

\- "Chun li what you think more beautiful in my body" Cammy asked with red face, but making a face very sexy for friend

\- "Well I have doubts" doubt like that? Cammy thought

"Like I love her muscular, set body of her big breasts and her face that looks like it was carved." Cammy felt an excitement and as she was pulling off that thought she felt a leg rubbing against hers she knew who she was in. matter of seconds she was already wet

\- "So Cammy what you like most of my body" Cammy was trying to talk more Chun's legs li was acting like cobras very thick rubbing on her legs "And ... well ... I think ..." her legs "Cammy was going crazy" Seriously? What do you most think of them? " Chun li said as she was coming each made closer to Cammy's vagina "Well ... they ... are well ... well" Cammy was holding a moan "well what Cammy ?!" Chun li came into her pussy " well ... well TASTY "

Cammy is out of breath she had enjoyed it and who was getting wet was Chun li, Cammy could not take it anymore she got up and jumped on the lap of Chun li

\- "Now and mine did" Cammy gave a very long and delicious kiss the 2 were so hungry for each other that both were drooling during that long kiss

The kiss was broken when Cammy stopped kissing Chun li and began to suck the Chinese's neck and Chun li started to groan

Chun li gave a slight smile but did not last long when Cammy's hand reached into her vagina, Chun li groaned and Cammy kissed again was enough for Chun li enjoyed the horrors the 2 were breathtaking

Cammy is resting on top of her is Chun li was stroking the blonde's beautiful ass and feeling her lame vaginas on her thick legs

-Chun li? Cammy asked.

Speak love

-"Are you a virgin?" Cammy asked feeling a little excited.

"Yes." Cammy's wide blue eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I never liked men, and the few women I was attracted to were not me, but despite being 28 I'm a virgin and you." She finished the sentence when Cammy kissed her again.

\- "I'm also a virgin, how can we fix this now love ?!" Cammy tore up the parts of the steals of Chun li and came across with incredible sight Chun li had the most perfect breasts pair he ever saw she licked furiously at his right breast as if he wanted his milk and at the same time squeezed the left breast of the Chinese Chun li was madness Cammy stayed like that for minutes until Chun li again enjoyed his underwear is soaked

Cammy wasted no time ripped the cause cause and saw a scene still beautiful that the previous one read hairy vagina and wet and above all virgin she did not bother with the hair on the contrary she liked it so Cammy began to lick the breeding grounds and put their fingers in her vagina Chun li was ecstatic and licked her own breasts and made a leg wrench, Cammy did not stop licking the Chinese pussy while holding the giant ass of Chun li the Chinese enjoyed how she never gave a bath in Cammy with her liquid varginal both Cammy both Chun li were breathless plus the Chinese took the blonde in her lap and put her on the table now it was her turn

"It's not fair you tear my clothes, now it's my turn, you bastard.

Chun li spent the green May of Cammy and saw the beautiful breasts of the blonde was the same size as yours she nipped her nipples and gave a long and tasty hiccup Cammy moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time the Chinese tore even more May Cammy and gave several suckers on her belly unbelievably healed and turned Cammy got wet and Chun li finished tearing the blonde's biggest and started to lick her vagina in 8's format and placing her finger on Cammy's anus the blonde was madness she was also a virgin in this hole it did not take 5 minutes and she jumped like a kite truck and left Chun li soaked

\- "Now we're even scrawny" The 2 were exhausted Cammy said

-"Not yet!" Cammy looked curiously and a little afraid for Chun li

Chun li grabbed Cammy and put her upside down while she stood up they were in the 69th position with the Chinese

holding the blonde the two sucked at the same time Cammy wanted to reciprocate the favor by placing the middle finger in the anus of Chun li and the Chinese widened her brown eyes and almost let her lover fall more did not leave anything or anyone hurt there, at 2 they enjoyed a little more Chun li game to Cammy in bed and lay very tired the blonde grabbed the Chinese and left on his right breast while caressing the belly of his new wife

\- "Chun li?!" Cammy looked at her beloved "Who marries me?

\- "And all I want most love" the 2 gave a long kiss and slept looking at each other was the best night of the 2 and the first chapter of the creation of a family


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then on the best night of their lives Cammy and Chun li woke up very late

"Chun li wakes up," Cammy said, kissing her neck and grabbing her thick Chinese thighs.

"It's only 5 minutes, my love," Chun said, stretching and grabbing Cammy.

-We can not have that meets our friend remember?

Chun li remembering the girl they'll meet soon she's very pretty maybe even more so than Cammy, and she would be clear if they were not together now she'd give up on the girl

\- "So let's go" said Cammy is Chun li shook his head in agreement

It was too late, she did not have time for breakfast, and it was getting late for lunch. The hope was that her friend would show a good restaurant after they got ready. The 2 saw the hours and it was over 1 hour before they agreed. they were very late they left without breakfast and without lunch without speech that the 2 were tired of the night of yesterday

Arriving from the place marked the girl who was going out with them was making a face of brave

"You know what time it's girls," she said, tapping one foot on the floor.

\- "I know I'm sorry for our delay" Chun li said making a face of shame

Cammy did not stop looking at her friend she had a blonde body and the blonde was envious and desire for her friend, Cammy did not know where to look if it was for his big and thick legs almost the same size as Chun li, if he looked at his ass that looked pretty inviting, you could see a lot of things since she was wearing very short jeans that showed her black house that was supposed to be a thong well in her vagina Cammy imagined the scene of her friend only in panties, without speaks of her green blouse that is even shorter than the shorts were so short that showed the underside of her big breasts by the way, her belly was the sample is well defined

"CAMMY !!!" Laura shouted at the blonde because she saw that May Green girl was not listening Cammy looked at Laura and saw her honey-colored eyes and that matched her hair that is right half was smooth and another era with braids it was all black she also looked at her big and thick lips Cammy was imagining her gaining a nice hickey in her pussy from Laura the blonde was getting wet

"Sorry Laura, I was thinking of something else." Cammy was even more excited because she was attracted to another woman, and the woman who was about to marry was on her side.

"What other funny thing?" Laura said curiously and also realizing that Cammy was looking at her body she did not blame her Laura was very beautiful and she admitted that both the blonde and the Chinese were beautiful, in fact they are the most beautiful women she has ever seen

Laura never thought of relating to other women and also she never related to men because she knew they just wanted her body more never seen a woman hurt her was a new experience to, Laura was beginning to think of trying, after all the Chun li had already hit on her when they were working together to stop Bison and now Cammy does not unglue her eyes "so I fuck" Laura weighed against it Chun just read the 2 staring she realized that Cammy was excited was not for less Laura was beautiful the Chinese was not jealous on the contrary if these 2 ready something she will want to participate who knows call Laura for her bachelorette party

\- "Good as the two ladies left me waiting I've eaten for some time now you'll have to reciprocate for it" Laura said with a wicked grin on her face

"How do you reciprocate?" Chun asked.

\- "And without speech that we are very hungry" explained Cammy

\- "Well and a following I want to fight with the 2 if you win I took you to a barbecue more if I win you guys will owe me a favor" Laura proposed the idea

\- "No problem for me since I have no money at the moment and very hungry since the only way to eat and hit your fleshy ass for me is fine" Chun li said in a voice of desire

"I do not have any choice either," Cammy said.

\- "Very well I face one of each made the first one I gave up loses" 30 minutes later they were on the mat of Laura's family

The first fight occurred between Chun li and Laura the Brazilian ran towards her Chinese opponent of one of her attacks lightning legs legs an attack that kicks off a lot of kicks and at high speed Laura managed to divert from some more others the Chinese hit while the Brazilian was the ground to Chun li released her kikkoken a ball of energy Laura got up fast and got hired with her carrying an electric project that ended up winning the kikkoken of Chun li and she suffered an electric shock then Laura went up from the Chinese and drove a grab Chun li, she was fighting the grab until a hand reached her vagina so it's feel that Laura stopped squeezing her neck and began to pinch her left nipple, massaging her vagina and even rubbed her hip against Chun's butt I read in less than a minute she was already close to orgasm plus Laura stopped with the stimuli and made Chun li very sad

\- "I was so close" Chun li said in a voice of deception

"You can have more if you gave up," Laura said with a wicked grin.

\- "More and Cammy?" Chun li asked in tale looks at the blonde at the edge of the mat trying to understand what they were discussing

"She's going to join us, do not worry," Laura replied.

\- "Okay then" Chun li said relieved no longer will betray her beloved since there will be fun at 3 today

Chun li gave up next

The second fight was Laura and Cammy the blonde gave off her cannon drill and managed to hit her opponent full the Brazilian tried to use another grab to do was failed because the blonde did another special blow Cannon Spike hit Laura's chin when Cammy thought had won with a rapid movement the Brazilian used another grab and blonde felt a hand in her vagina and Laura started biting her left ear Cammy started and moaning very weakly

\- "What you're doing this is a fight" Cammy said feeling her pleasure increases

\- "I'm having fun" Laura replied increasing speed

\- "Stop before Chun li realizes" Cammy is almost enjoying it did not want the girl to stop

"Okay." Laura stopped playing with Cammy's vagina. "Give it up and I'll show you the real treat." Laura said.

Cammy did not think straight

"Ahh, is Chun li any more?" Cammy said looking at her girl.

"Do not worry, she's going to be part too," Laura said, then gave Cammy a nipple on the neck.

Cammy gave up the fight

\- "Laura is very persuasive and not Chun li" the blonde said knowing what the Brazilian did with the 2

\- "Yes and she" the Chinese replied with a bad head getting a hold of the night

After the fights Laura took the 2 to eat a good barbecue and a good dinner too, the night fell and it was already almost 11 at night and it was time to pay the Brazilian favor, the 3 went to Cammy's apartment was tight for 3 and Laura knew this more was how she wanted

\- "All right Cammy sits here" Laura took a chair from the apartment and the blonde sat

The Brazilian who had gone to her house got a handcuff and arrested the blonde in jail with her arms behind soon after she took something else, a vibrator those that looks like a pill of about 5 centimeters in diameter placed inside Cammy's vagina and called the blonde had never used any toy

\- "This and the one of my toys I hope you like it there is only one rule you can not enjoy until I finish with Chun li" Laura said at the same time that increases the speed of the device Cammy began to moan quite tasty

Laura looked at Chun li with a very naughty face and licked her lips the Chinese was a little afraid, in a quick move she grabbed the Chun li and gave a wet kiss after 5 minutes of a single kiss Laura spat in the mouth of the Chinese and had her swallow something that was obeyed with pleasure, this everything in front of Cammy, she was not jealous on the contrary she wanted to fuck 2, this was her new sexual fantasy Laura tore the pantyhose of the Chun li

\- "ahhhh again" Chun li complaining of his new pantyhose ripped again the sooner his anger passed

"Get on all fours and put that ass on me," Laura said to the Chinese.

The Brazilian had never seen a butt as perfect as that of Chun li she was in love, Laura was licking and sucking violently on the Chinese ass she was up to beating her, Chun's ass li is all red she wanted to strip her anal virginity, Chun li was almost enjoying just having her anus stimulated that way while Cammy was going insane she was watching every scene and was being stimulated by Laura's vibrator, she was about to cum

"Now stand on your stomach and open your mouth tight" Chun li did what Laura asked from now on she will do what the Brazilian wants

Laura shot all of her clothes revealing a vagina with very low hairs she sat on the face of Chun li facing her nose and began to rub her vagina

\- "Go your naughty show the tale you like it" Laura was quite enjoying the oral of Chun li since it had a certain experience in a matter of a few minutes the Brazilian is enjoying the face of the Chinese, Chun li was licking the fluids vagina of Laura as if it were water

\- "Now open up your dog's legs" Chun li made a corset and stood upside down, Laura stopped a bookcase to see this beautiful scene

The Brazilian also made a not so good corset when the Chinese more was enough for both to connect Laura began to rub in Chun li her vagina that had very short hairs was scratching the other vagina Chun li is loving

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

\- "What happened love" the Chinese said very sad

\- "Nothing love only wants change of position for Cammy sees this beautiful sight" Chun li sat on top of Laura while the Brazilian was masturbating her pussy and her chest

\- "I'll fuck you every day" Laura said it in Chun's left ear li and started to bite him too

5 minutes later Chun li exploded with pleasure she was facing Cammy she took a shower of juice on the blonde soon after the Chinese bed exhausted exhausted and out of breath

"Well now let's see ... um ... it looks like somebody did not deliver." Laura got up from the bed and sat on Cammy's lap

\- "Haaaa" the blonde is moaning hotly after the Brazilian took the vibrator

\- "It seems to me that you were enjoying seeing your friend having sex with another is not really" Laura kissed Cammy

The blonde had already lost count of bills instead she jumped, she bad could wait to fuck with Laura

\- "Cammy you broke the only rule of not enjoying until I finished with Chun li" Laura began to lick the sweat of Cammy

\- "Please Laura I'm crazy horny fuck me" she made a very sexy face for the Brazilian

\- "This much more alone if you work" Laura was loving every second

\- "Please I beg you make me yours" Cammy was desperate

"Okay." Laura kissed Cammy on the cheek.

The Brazilian stood and placed her vagina in the blonde's mouth just as she did with Chun li and she was in doubt which was better, Cammy was making 8-way moves, giving her clit sucks and licking her vagina Laura enjoyed a lot on Cammy

\- "Very good love now I want to taste your taste" the Brazilian said licking her lips

Laura did the same movement that Cammy did in her but now she was also using her fingers she put 2 in the vagina and 1 in her anus the blonde was crazy the Brazilian realized that Chun li was masturbating while the 2 had fun

\- "If you want you can take the vibrator I put it on Cammy to help you" Chun li quickly did what Laura said she licked a little the vibrator had the taste of Cammy and put in her vagina

The blonde gave a last groan and enjoyed more than ever on Laura's face.

\- "You and delicious Cammy" the Brazilian said licking the juice of the blonde then she took the cuffs of the girl of 22 years

\- "That was a lot of fun I think I'll sleep with you today and tomorrow we'll do it again" Laura felt a grab from behind was Chun li "what's this"

\- "You did what you want with us now is ours made sure Cammy" the Chinese took the handcuffs and used on Laura and began to lick the anus

\- "Yes you will be our slave your dog" Cammy a weak slap on Laura's face

"You whores, who do you think they are?" Laura was more excited than nervous.

\- "We are their owners" Cammy started to lick Laura's vagina

The Brazilian found herself in bad clothes she was feeling 2 languages inside her it was wonderful

\- "Please make me yours" the Brazilian said almost enjoying

\- "Very well then you will be ours from here" Chun li said increasing speed

\- "Yes I will be yours forever" Laura enjoyed

The 3 of them slept in the same bed was tight but they did not call

"From now on we'll be a family from now on," said Chun li with Laura on her left side and Cammy on her right side

"Yes we will," Cammy stated, putting one hand on Chun li's butt and the other on Laura's butt.

"I think I want to marry you girls," Laura said with a passionate mouth.

\- "So it's done let's live together forever," said Chun li grabbing the 2 with force Cammy and Laura also grab the Chinese

And so ends another chapter of a great family who will be your next member?


End file.
